Skin
by J4M3Z XO
Summary: "Of course, they were friends, close friends at that, but, as they fell to the bed, mouths stretching as wide as possible to let the other explore the warm, saliva-swapping caverns, that faded away". M for a very graphic reason! CODIASE. Song-fic. One-shot. Song is by Rihanna, I know, and I'm sorry but it is for the Codiase lovers out there! If you don't like MxM, don't even try.


_Skin_

* * *

**_A/N: This is a Codiase song-fic, a one-shot, and extremely sexual, in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if FF deleted this, it's based off the Rihanna song, and I hope you enjoy, 'cos somebody's been asking for Codiase one-shots ;) Come on, we all know what Rihanna's like ;D (I've got into her recently though, as much as I dislike her :P) _**_Italics **are song lyrics and thoughts, you'll tell the difference. **_**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

Cody Rhodes looked the fine specimen at the door of him up and down. The two had hooked up after a lonely night in a bar for both, and they were clearly intoxicated enough to not care what happened tonight. Of course, they were friends, close friends at that, but, as they fell to the bed, mouths stretching as wide as possible to let the other explore the warm, saliva-swapping caverns, that faded away.

Of course, tonight was a one-night stand, and sex was on the menu, but the foreplay first always made their sex better. It was weird, how many times they'd done this, and how both bodies fit together like the two halves of the titanic in a sea of their own sweat and lust. The air would soon smell of sex, and noise complaints would be ignored.

"Ted -" Cody tried to say between kisses. "Teddy...Tv...off..._distraction_" Cody purred the last word as Ted's hands found their way to Cody's waist, and a hand silently pulled at his zipper as Ted's mouth invaded his. Carelessly, Ted kicked backwards, and the TV toppled to the ground, sparks sounding out as the screen cracked on the floor. The two couldn't care; they were getting lost in each other, and their tongues seemed to get deeper and deeper into each other as they continued their heated make-out session, which was only the starter...

Feeling a hand snake into his pants, Cody moans into Ted's mouth, feeling a hand slide over his growing erection. Kicking his legs on top of Ted, Cody tries to kick the slim-fit jeans from his figure, revealing his surprise for Ted tonight. He feels Ted stop as he realises what Cody's wearing, and Cody can feel Ted suppressing a long moan.

"A thong?" Ted husks into his right ear, biting down on the lobe as Cody moans again. "Kinky".

_The mood is set (ha, ha), _

_So you already know what's next (Uh huh, uh)._

_Tv on blast, _

_Turn it down. Turn it down._

_Don't want it to clash with my body screaming out (no, oh-h). _

_I know you hearin' it (uh-hoh-h), _

_You got me moanin' now. _

_I got a secret that I wanna show you (oh!), _

_I got a secret, so I'mma drop down to the_ floor_ (oh!)..._

They had both tried to seduce the other all night, through dancing, kissing and flirting with other men, but they only had eyes for each other, or maybe it was lust that was their connection...

If it was just simply about busting a nut, they'd both be finished by now, but they both knew that sex with the other was more than just sex, it was pleasure; it made them feel as if nothing mattered but themselves, it was perfection of being caught in the moment, but neither Cody nor Ted choked, because neither were opposed to swallowing...

"Don't...hold...back!" Cody moaned to Ted, as hands fumbled and limbs flailed in a desperate attempt to rid themselves of as much clothing as they could. Of course, Ted was in control, he was the top after all, but Cody enjoyed being the bottom, especially with Ted.

Ted of course, knew Cody wanted to take it to the next level, and the two were now rubbing against each other down south, too intimate and pleasurable to be called grinding. "You like that?" Ted husked again, his lips now on Cody's neck, biting deep a Cody exhaled slow breaths. There'd be marks in the morning, but the future didn't really exist when they were together.

_No teasin', you waited long enough, _

_Go deep, I'mma throw it at you, _

_Can't catch it._

_Don't hold back, _

_You know I like it rough, _

_Know I'm feelin' you, huh? _

_Know you likin' it, huh?_

Suddenly, both men pulled off each other, panting from their intense making out and already feeling light-headed and a little sweaty, which just added to the lust-full air. Both men didn't hesitate to unbutton and pull shirts over heads, shimmy out of pants, and kick off shoes. Socks could stay on for now, because, from the look they just shared, eyes dark with lust and sex, the room seeming like a sauna, they had to be back together again.

They both understood the look, it was the 'we _need_ to back on the bed' look, and it was frequent between the two, even when they weren't having sex.

_So why you standin' over there wit' ya clothes on?_

_Baby, strip down for me. _

_Go on, take 'em off. _

_Don't worry baby, _

_I'mma meet you halfway_

_'cos I know you wanna see me..._

As they lay on the bed, a mouth met a neck as a hand met some nice-fitting boxer-briefs. A bite in his neck had Cody moaning Ted's name out, again and again, as a hand slipped through the skimpy fabric of his thong, and slowly peeled the garment from the smooth, sweat-sheened skin. Putting a big hand on either cheek, Ted squeezed, hearing Cody shudder as Ted's own girth rubbed against the other's abdomen.

"You are so fucking sexy, Codes!" Ted panted as he placed a kiss on Cody's chest, continuing as Ted's head went further and further south. _Ooh! Right there! _The thoughts shot to Cody's brain as he jerked feeling a familiar pair of lips ghost over his leaking dick.

Caught between a whine and a moan, Cody hissed out some air as a well-experienced thumb rubbed over his slit, and the other hand went in between his legs, slivering its way past Cody's genitalia and in between those two plump globes of warm, warm flesh.

_No heels, No shirt, No skirt, _

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans, take 'em off, _

_Wanna feel your skin. _

_You a beast, oh! _

_You know that I like that. _

_(Your Skin)_

_Come here baby,_

_All I wanna see you in is just skin. _

_(o-o-oh, oh, oh, your skin)_

_(o-o-oh, oh, oh just skin)_

_(o-o-oh, uh, oh, I'm loving your skin)_

_(oh, oh)_

Feeling a familiar method of giving head below him, Cody fought back a moan. Ted was _so_ good at giving head it was unreal, those pouty lips, that tongue, seeming so big it was unreal, the smooth, warm fleshy caverns of his wet mouth, enveloping Cody's leaking dick like a warm, meat-insulated coat. But not so, as it was wet-but-warm inside Ted's mouth. Not to mention the finger currently caressing Cody's own walls below...

Feeling Cody writhing above him, his hands twisting and clutching at the sheets, Ted wanted to hear his name pass those slightly parted lips. And not just pass either, he wanted to hear Cody scream. Slipping another finger inside his lover, Ted angled it just right and pressed.

"OH-OH, My- Fuck Ted!" Cody moaned above him, loud enough to wake the people in the rooms all around them.

Task complete, Ted set about preparing Cody, so that he could start the real mission...

_All in baby, _

_Don't hold nothing back. _

_Wanna take control,_

_Ain't nothing wrong with that. _

_Say you likin' how I'm feelin', _

_Gotta tell me that. _

_Just put your skin, baby, on my skin..._

Feeling three fingers now stretching him wisely and with experience, Cody was literally thrashing about on the bed. Ted, however, was enjoying himself, Cody like putty in his hands as he gave him the best his mouth offered, stopping as he felt Cody's feet curl inwards, and then continuing when he felt Cody's tense muscles (specifically his ass, which clenched around and choked his fingers), slump and relax into the bed.

Letting Cody's girth out of his mouth, as he knew all the teasing would make the sex less enjoyable, Ted made sure to let his tongue sneak out and flick at the pre-cum, or what was left of it, at Cody's head, which looked painfully red. Winking at Cody after a groan-moan, Ted slipped his fingers out of Cody, using his free hand to slip a condom on skillfully, before using both hands, now free, to lift Cody's legs over his shoulders and penetrate the shockingly still-choking heat.

_No heels, No shirt, No Skirt, _

_All I'm in is just skin._

_No jeans take 'em off, _

_Wanna feel your skin. _

_You a beast, oh!_

_You know that I like that. _

_Come on baby, _

_All I wanna see you in is just skin._

Feeling all of Ted inside him, Cody closed his eyes as Ted began pumping his hips, using Cody's legs to stretch the other man as much as possible, giving him more room for his pistoning hips to slide in and out. In and out. Just like that, the warmth wrapping around his thick, throbbing girth like it always belonged there. He saw that Cody had his eyes closed, but noted that, that would only make the after-orgasm euphoria that much better. Ted had his eyes closed once with Cody, seeing streaks and sparks of silver across and red/orange/peach background that tinted pink until he opened his eyes.

Remembering the memory fondly, Ted also closed his eyes.

For the next, intense, euphoric, sexual minute or so, all either man could hear was _skin, skin, skin on skin, _and, as streaks became visible in both of their peripheral vision behind their eyelids, the sweat now soaking into and just plain soaking the bed sheets, they could only think of how the other should be naked, in this bed, with themself, all the time. Forever. Just skin.

_All I wanna see you in is just skin, _

_All I wanna see you in is just skin. _

_Ooooh!_

_All I wanna see you in - _

_All I wanna see you in is your skin, oh-h..._


End file.
